


Ever Since We Were Young

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blushing, Embarrassment, Excited Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Jeon Wonwoo's Birthday, M/M, No Angst, No Spoilers, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, booseoksoon, booseoksoon being bff goals, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung, he was working on a surprise for his dear boyfriend of five years. He huffed as he spun with a slight push into the air as he slid. Little did he know Wonwoo walked in the middle of it. He kept it hidden for a while.All he knows is that Jeon Wonwoo isn't the shy kid that he used to be in elementary school.





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> So anyways I hope you enjoy this story!

It's July 15th. He still has time to prepare for this huge party that he set up for his admirable lover. Wonwoo was still at work, that meant he had lots of time before Wonwoo comes back from his editing books job. 

"Hey, can you come to Wonwoo's birthday party?" Soonyoung called many of their friends as they all accepted the invitation. The only thing is. You know what? Nevermind. 

Soonyoung put on his headband and shorts with a long tee as he practiced the sequence he choreographed by himself. Jihoon helped make the song as it was kind of for fun. He was going to be wearing overalls with a skin colored tank top under. 

He stretched as he kicked his leg and jumped. Belting with the music as he sang the lyrics from his heart. It was like it was engraved in his soul. This silly birthday party song all just for Wonwoo.  
He was sweating heavily as a knock was on the door. Seokmin and Seungkwan! His best friends that were dating other people. Soonyoung approved of the two people they were dating.

Seungkwan's boyfriend was name Hand Soul or something of the sort, and Seokmin's name was Jesus or something similar to that. 

The three of them set up the dance and started to practice with each other. Booseoksoon.

Day One of the surprise completed! 

Day Two arrives within no time, a day before the surprise party.

Soonyoung panted as he placed his hands on his hips and Seungkwan had to go. He had to go because him and Hand Soul had a date. Seokmin had to go because he promised to spend time with Jisus. 

This made Soonyoung sit on his couch, sighing softly as he got up, taking a sip of his cocktail as he grinned brightly. He knew he shouldn't practice drunk, but this would be a first. In their friend group, they said that Soonyoung suddenly turned mature when he was drunk. 

He took a deep breath. All this with his friends going out on dates, it made him miss Wonwoo. This would be a surprise party because Wonwoo would be coming back from his editing job that he spent days on. So he would be exhausted, Soonyoung made it a mission so that Wonwoo wouldn't be exhausted on his birthday.

Sure, they facetimed all the time because they're that clingy couple. But Soonyoung was missing having that warmth in his arms or around him. Despite his shy and cold attitude he had at work. Or that's what Seungcheol said his first impression of Wonwoo was. 

Soonyoung was the opposite, he was a bright ball of energy. But Wonwoo and Soonyoung were around the same, they choreographed dances together for Soonyoung's dance class. It was full of teens that were energetic. Wonwoo was amazing at mostly everything. 

During when he was thinking, his body wandered along the halls to their shared bedroom. Soonyoung held up Wonwoo's big light grey jacket and sniffed it. It comforted him during Wonwoo's long trips.

He laid back on the bed wondering how Wonwoo felt right now. He missed him.

He snapped out of his mind once a ring was heard. Soonyoung checked his phone to see a contact name, 'WonWon 🐱❤️'. He immediately accepted the call as it was a facetime. 

"Hey baby, how are you?" 

Soonyoung blushed at the sudden nickname as he was the one that called Wonwoo that. 

"Uhh." Soonyoung panted as he continued out of breath. "I'm doing great," he panted again, "what about you?" 

"Baby are you okay? Sunshinee?"

Wonwoo was on the other side of the phone, it seemed like he was leaning back on a chair at his office. Once he leaned into his office desk, Soonyoung could see the piles of marked papers that was probably a thousand papers. Soonyoung felt bad for Wonwoo, he brought up the idea of being dance teachers together, but Wonwoo refused since he said that he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Soonyoung lost his breath as he examined Wonwoo's old soft hair, that was gelled back into an undercut, which Soonyoung craved. How did he know? Did he find Soonyoung drooling over guys with undercuts?

"Baby? Are you cheating?"

"Nope! I just did something with someone." 

"That sounds suspicious."

"With two people I meant!"

"A threesome?"

"No!" Soonyoung blushed and hid his face. He didn't want to spoil the surprise for his boyfriend, but it made it worse.

"Okay bye." Wonwoo had a face of hurt on as he ended the call.

Shit. Was all Soonyoung thought, did he make it worse? He sighed again and started to practice harder.

Hours went by, as he broke a sweat. His forehead dripping with sweat and body glistening from the sun rays. He was sweating through his white shirt as he had shorts on. 

Click.

Someone came in through the door, did Soonyoung forget to lock the door? He figured it was Seokmin dropping off Soonyoung's jacket that he lost at Seokmin's house. He really needs to get that jacket sometime. 

He continued to dance as he dropped to the floor, bopping and bouncing in a squat position. He got up and spun as he did the ending move. Soonyoung jumped in the air as he spun quickly and put his left leg out and pretended to hold something in his hand. 

While he was spinning, he didn't notice a frowning Wonwoo in the doorway. His glare turning into a soft gaze at the older. The way his body was moving was so graceful. That's why he can't be a dance teacher with Soonyoung. 

"This is what you've been doing Soon?"  
Wonwoo chuckled as he saw the older's head turn around within a millisecond. The older ran to Wonwoo and hopped onto him. 

"Wonniiee!" He squealed as he soon got down, looking down, "Are you still mad? I'm sorry, it was a surprise." He explained as Wonwoo cackled.

His cackle made the boy flinch as he brought up the smaller boy. "I'm sweaty! Put me down Won!" Soonyoung whined as Wonwoo placed the both of them on the couch, kissing Soonyoung's lips softly.

Dammit, he missed Soonyoung so much. And he was over here thinking he was cheating. 

"Mmm.. Why did you come a day early Won?"

"I thought you were cheating, darling."

"I wasn't! But you ruined the surprise!"

"Was that it? The dance?"

"Oh, so you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Yes!" Soonyoung cheered as Wonwoo tilted his head. What would the smaller boy do for him that's not a dance? A dance is far from enough.

Soonyoung whined softly as Wonwoo sucked his neck gently. Biting the bruised skin and pecking the hickeys he made on Soonyoung's neck.  
"Won~ Now I have to cover it!" He frowned as Wonwoo smirked. "You don't have to. You want to."

Soonyoung didn't remember Wonwoo being like this in elementary school.

He was a shy boy with glasses, that, love reading. Soonyoung was his neighbor. One day, after school, Soonyoung went to greet the shy boy with a hug, and that changed their lives forever.  
The plush cheeks Soonyoung has are still remaining and Wonwoo has them engraved in his heart.

"Let's go babe." Wonwoo winked as Soonyoung knew what that meant.

The next day. Day of Wonwoo's birthday. It was strange. Soonyoung kept treating him to fluffy homemade pancakes. The older whined as he felt his lower back. 

"Hurts.."

"Well you said you wanted it to-"

Soonyoung pushed his hand onto the younger's mouth. "Shut it!" He pouted as Wonwoo waited. Caressing Soonyoung's hips while backhugging him. Not afraid that he would burn down the house with the stove.

Then, for lunch, they ate at a diner on a boat. It cruised around for a while. But it was only them, it was like a luxury boat for a day. Soonyoung drove them out to the sea as he sighed happily and kissed Wonwoo's soft lips gently. 

"I reserved this for you! It's most of my savings."

Wonwoo gasped as he caressed Soonyoung's chubby cheek in his right hand. 

"Baby, you don't have to. I did this for you on your birthday."

"This is a gift to thank you for all of your love and kindness."

The pair got out of the car, going into the boat and eating upstairs, wine and cocktails being brought up as they both sipped them with huge gulps. They finished their gourmet meals as Soonyoung stumbled to stand and when he did, he kissed Wonwoo deeply this time. 

"I loveeeeee youuuuuu!" He smiled that made Wonwoo's heart beat faster.

"Okay, let's get out of here baby." Wonwoo stood up straight and bent over to pick up Soonyoung, ignoring his whines and pleads. Jeez, he's a baby. 

He was the sober of the two, or so he thought, so he drove home. Once they got to the lot, it was packed with cars. Was a neighbor having a party? Soonyoung held Wonwoo's hand softly and kissed it before ordering Wonwoo to stay outside as Soonyoung rushed inside. 

Soonyoung rushed to their room and wore a sparkly mesh shirt and black leather jeans.  
"I'm ready!" He whispered to Seungkwan as all twelve people said in a deep voice. 

"Jeon Wonwoo!" They said in unison.

Wonwoo jumped at his name being said so loudly from inside. He walked into their comfy house as nobody was there. Where was Soonyoung?

"Soonie baby?" He called out and no response. He was afraid Soonyoung was somehow upset at him. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEON WONWOOOO!" Soonyoung screamed as he ran up to Wonwoo, kissing him gently as eleven other people jumped out. Wonwoo flinched until he recognized. It was their friends!

Soonyoung pulled away from Wonwoo as he gathered Seokmin and Seungkwan. What were they doing? 

Wonwoo stared and examined Soonyoung's outfit, it's too sexy. It was glistening but the mesh outfit showed his nipples. His pants were tight leather and Wonwoo blushed a little. 

"Wonwoooo~" Booseoksoon hummed as they started to dance. Everyone except three people's eyes were glued onto the trio. Wonwoo focused on Soonyoung as he stood there, watching Soonyoung's slanted eyes turn into a sexy glare. Hansol watched Seungkwan as he winked and Hansol blushed red.

Jisoo watched Seokmin as he blow soft kisses so the other members wouldn't notice, but Seokmin did and was blowing kisses back.

At the end of the performance, Soonyoung was lifted by the others as he spun and made a heart in the air as landed on his legs, an item in his hand as he held it out. 

Soonyoung hesitated, "Jeon Wonwoo, my  
first love, my other side, and my trusting soulmate. Will you marry me and make us permanent?" He said with a blush as Junhui and Minghao cheered. The rest eventually cheering as well, waiting for Wonwoo's answer.

Wonwoo was shocked, tears prickling in his eyes as he fondly smiled at his beacon of light. 

"Yes I will baby! Forever!" Wonwoo replied as Soonyoung placed a ring on Wonwoo's finger. It was diamond encrusted and had silver that had something engraved in it. 

'WxS forever' Wonwoo held Soonyoung up and chuckles. Soonyoung's eyes widened as he blushed, "You read it? Don't tease me."

"Why would I? It's fact."

Soonyoung dove in for a kiss as they closed their lips together.

This is what they wanted since they were kids.


	2. Wedding

There was Wonwoo, wearing a black suit and slacks with his hair done, it was fluffy. It reminded Soonyoung of a prince. It was seven months later, February, the winter wind still lingering slightly. But it wasn't freezing. Flowers were blooming again on the trees. The flowers flowed in the wind gracefully as a few petals landed on his almost husband's hair. 

Soonyoung paced around, peeking at Wonwoo before biting his nails. He didn't expect Wonwoo to look so good. Seungkwan stood in front of Soonyoung. "Soonyoung hyung, I'm telling you this because it's the truth. You look dumb pacing around like this." Soonyoung gasped as Seokmin  
agreed, smiling softly at his two best friends.

"I'm so offended!" He pouted as he was laughing right after. "You look great hyung!" Seokmin complimented Soonyoung. He looked more than great, he looked elegant. His red hair slowly becoming a mute red by how many times he washes his hair. He was wearing a white suit with gold embroiders around his shoulders like shoulder pads. He really had a prince suit. 

His white slacks matching with just an elegant bright white. His shoes, a dark black to compliment the lights. Soonyoung's breath was hitching, he was nervous, he thought that he looks funny. 

"Okay okay, I have to go now!" Seokmin nodded as he ran out to the white wooden pedestal.  
"Hello all guests and family of the two lovers, I, am Lee Seokmin, your host, and the wedding will commence in two minutes!" Soonyoung heard Seokmin's bright voice from inside. His heart was beating too fast, he was nervous, very nervous. 

Two minutes passed by fast as he heard Seokmin announce, "We already have Mister Jeon Wonwoo! So we need Kwon Soonyoung. Soonyoung, you may come out." Seokmin nodded as crowds started to clap. 

Seungkwan was next to Soonyoung as he placed a white flower in his muted red hair and grinned. "Go get married hamster!" Seungkwan laughed as he walked beside Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung took a breath before walking out, with Seungkwan beside him, and a sweaty Seokmin. He held the white flowers in his sweaty palms as he chewed on his lip while walking towards the breathtaking Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo's breath hitched as soon as Soonyoung walked out of the building and walked towards him. He was beautiful, the flower in his hair, he examined it all. The flower, his lips being chewed by his front teeth softly, his sweaty hands moving around once the spot got too sweaty. Then Wonwoo examined the outfit, a prince-like outfit full of white from head to toe. Except for the black shoes that matched Wonwoo's outfit. He had black from head to toe, except for the white flower in the pocket of his suit. 

Soonyoung soon arrived at the archway as he blushed red. "You look beautiful darling." Wonwoo winked as Soonyoung blushed even redder. "You look handsome." Soonyoung winked back and bit his lip. Forgetting that they were at their wedding.

"Okay, you may now stop flirting and listen to me." Joshua chuckled as he read out. "The True Meaning of Marriage. When we think of marriage, the first thing that comes to mind is having a lasting relationship. Marriage is a commitment of two people to one another and to each other's family, bonded by holy matrimony." He took a breath before glancing at the couple then at a blushing Seokmin. 

"Will you, Jeon Wonwoo, take Kwon Soonyoung, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Joshua stared at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo blushed before responding "I, Jeon Wonwoo, take you, Kwon Soonyoung, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do we part" He teared up a little, this was unreal. 

Soonyoung sniffled as he grinned at Wonwoo, holding the flowers in his sweaty hands, his cheeks puffing out whenever he smiled.

Joshua nodded as he glanced at Soonyoung.  
"And will you, Kwon Soonyoung, take Jeon Wonwoo, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Soonyoung was afraid to stutter because he was nervous, all the cells in his body were shaking. 

"I, Kwon Soonyoung, take you, Jeon Wonwoo, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do we part" Soonyoung said it, his heart stopped, he was so happy. 

"Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung, now, you may kiss your groom." Joshua nodded as he clapped. The audience soon clapping after. Soonyoung held the flowers in his right hand before jumping on Wonwoo and kissing him. 

Wonwoo held Soonyoung's hips to support him, as he kissed back. 

Seokmin and Seungkwan cheered, "That's our baby!" Soonyoung blushed, looking right into Wonwoo. Damn, he was so ethereal.

Mingyu and Seungcheol clapped loudly.  
"That's our bro!" Wonwoo chuckled as the kiss lasted for a bit longer before they were out of breath. 

The newlywed couple held hands as they smiled. 

"Let the party begin!" Seungkwan screamed before jumping onto Hansol. 

Now their honeymoon was soon.

Soonyoung really loved his life, so did Wonwoo, and they didn't want anything to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys enjoyed my fic, go to my only ones and give them attention cause why not ❤️💁🏻 
> 
> Also I had to research on the wedding parts because I want to get it correct


End file.
